


New Life

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus visits a nursery on Cybertron and meets a curious minibot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

“Is it really necessary to watch you scrape the bottom of the barrel?”

“Don’t be like that, Cyclonus. Any of these newly sparked frames could be the perfect warrior, ready to serve Nova.”

Cyclonus frowned as a minibot tripped running past and fell on his faceplate with a crash. He raised an optical ridge to Galvatron.

“So, most of this batch are service mecha,” admitted Galvatron as he drew in close to Cyclonus. “But think what a tragedy it would be if we overlooked a powerful ally. Now go be good and entertain the minibots, while I survey the larger frames.”

Cyclonus’ frown deepened to a thunderous scowl as Galvatron crossed the room to a huge set of war builds, playing with blocks.

The nursery was packed to capacity, unable to properly accommodate the new sparks that had lit the fields nearby. But it was necessary, the new sparks had to be kept somewhere safe while all the information was uploaded to their processors, which took a full day. Until then they were vulnerable to outside influence, which was why Galvatron was there.

“Play?”

Cyclonus glared down at a snowy white minibot, an incredibly basic model that lacked even proper optics or intakes.

“No! Leave me alone.”

Cyclonus almost jumped out of his armour when a high pitched wail cut through the air, alerting the rest of the nursery to the distressed minibot. The tiny thing threw itself upon the floor, limbs flailing as the wail grew louder. Out of the corner of his optics he could see Galvatron, derma set to a grim line of annoyance as he tried to comfort the fussing war builds. Swallowing his pride, Cyclonus scooped up the wailing annoyance and bounced him in his arms, “There, there, hush now. What would you like to play with?”

The minibot instantly perked up and clutched Cyclonus’ plating, squealing in joy, “Colour! Let’s colour!”

He carried the minibot over to a set of datapads, where other new sparks were sat in a circle smashing pens into screens. He arranged himself sat cross-legged at the edge of the circle, the minibot perched on his lap as handed the little one a datapad.

“What are you going to draw?”

“You.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Good.”

Cyclonus almost smiled, that one would be a terror once the programing fully uploaded. He sat for almost an hour, content with the minibot remaining quiet and happy.

“Cyclonus, we’re leaving.”

Galvatron approached, flanked on either side by the huge war builds, both sets of optics bright and alert. Good, the programing was fully uploaded. He placed the minibot gently on the ground and the tiny thing whined loudly.

“Do you have to go?”

He could see the coolant brimming behind the visor, ready to spill forth. Cyclonus huffed and decided to take a page out of Galvatron’s book.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again soon. As long as you’re good,” he lied.

The minibot’s visor brightened and he clapped his small servos.

“Good! See you then!”

Cyclonus gave the mini a nod and turned on his heels, leaving the nursery behind, along with the memory of the small white frame.

…

100% Upload  
Congratulations, Upload is Complete  
Welcome to Cybertron

Tailgate shuddered as he became fully conscious, processor no longer hampered by the half there feeling. He glanced around the nursery, mostly emptied at that point, the majority of new sparks having already fully uploaded. It wouldn’t be long until the next batch came in.

“Tailgate, right?” asked a strange new bot, worn and dirty. “I’m your new boss Dumper, would you please come with me?”

When Tailgate shied away the large bot knelt down and offered a dented servo with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Tailgate. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to show you the ropes. I’m nice, unlike the rest. I won’t ever treat you bad.”

“O-okay. Can I take my datapad with me?”

Dumper nodded, “Of course, I’ll even pay the nursery for it, so you don’t have to. Think of it as a present.”

“Thank you.”

As they left the nursery Dumper took his servo, the metal warm.

“What’s so important about that pad anyway?”

Tailgate held the pad out to Dumper, the screen decorated by a purple horned blob.

“Cyclonus.”


End file.
